Lake Placid (film)/Credits
directed by Bradley Raymond produced by Jeannine Roussel co-directed by Rob LaDuca screenplay by Paul Tibbitt and Mr. Lawrence director of animation Steve Trenbirth starring the voice talents of Elijah Wood as Kinchi Johnson Leelee Sobieski as Trisha Kwaski Lil' Wayne as Roger Dinson Daniel Clark as Quinnlan Smith Zelda Harris as Jennifer Harris Lee Thompson Young as Gerald Johnson Colleen Vilard as Beth SquarePants Keshia Knight Pulliam as Keisha Kwaski Liesel Matthews as Mary Tinners William Baldwin as Mayor Taylor Ward John Morris as Ralene Wilar Corey Hiam as Roddie Woody Aaron Carter as Gorgeous Stiller James Caan as King Alien Laurie Metcalf as Mrs. Laura Jeff Bergman as Xiemes Johnson Tom Kenny as Roland Dinson Brenda Chapman as Willabelle Johnson Bud Luckey as General Marlon Horgat Tara Chernedoff as Xena Kwashi voice casting and dialogue director Jamie Thomason score composed and conducted by John Powell vocals by Jeff Bennett and Tress MacNeille art director Nicholas R. Jennings editor Lynn Hobson special thanks to Coffee Story storyboard supervisors Steve Muffatti, Alessandra Delligannis storyboard artists Carl Greenblatt, Holly Forsyth, Frank Nissen, Vincent Waller, Douglas Murphy, Michael Kim, Soonjin Mooney, Kurt Dumas assistant storyboard artists Victoria Barrett, John McIntyre, Don Dougherty, Brenda Chapman, Andrew Stanton Design original character designers Stephen Hillenburg, Craig Kellman character designers Ritsuko Nokatni, Thaddeus Paul Couldron, Sherm Cohen, Craig McCracken, Paul Rudish prop designers Thaddeus Paul Couldron, Martin C. Warren background designers Colin Stimpson, Todd Fredericksen, Andrew Clark, Richard G. Ziehler-Martin, Martin Ansolabehere Layout layout supervisors Kenny Pittenger, Alex Nicholas assistant layout supervisors John Seymore, Paula Spence layout artists Julian Chaney, Andrew Bialk, Christopher Mitchell, David Mucci Fassett, Conrad Vernon, C. Miles Thompson, Yoshiko Barry, Adam Paloian, Steve Trenbirth, Butch Hartman, Marc Perry cgi layout Andrew Michael Kim, Chris Savino animation and timing directors Andrew Overtoom, Edgar Larrazabal, Donovan Cook, Bob Jaques, Tom Yasumi Character Animation supervising animators Bob Baxter, Andrew Overtoom, Robert Hughes, Lianne Hughes, Kevin Peaty animators Sid Aharne, Morris Lee, Simon Ashton, Warren Liang, Manny Banados, Pieter Lommerse, David Benvenuti, Robert Mason, Andrew Brooks, Mac Munks, Deborah Cameron, Adam Murphy, Manuk Chang, Ryan O'Loughlin, Noel Cleary, Kathie O'Rourke, Lily Dll, Kristina Reay, Bernard Derrimann, Di Rudder, Dick Dunn, Gie Stantos, Warwick Gilbert, Damien Simpeer, Randy Glusac, Alexs Stadermann, Steve Grant, Myke Sutherland, Mike Howie, Rizaldy Valenicia, Lianne Hughes, Kevin Wotton Effects Animation effects supervisors Scott Petersen, Marvin Pietila senior effects animator Adam Philipps effects animators Tim Brothers, Stephen Deane, Matthew Girardi, Darrell Van Citters, Brett Hardin effects assistants Darren Keating, Michael Leske, Alexs Stadermann, Warren Coleman, Mark Petlock CGI Animation computer animation supervisor Chris Briscoe computer animators Sheila Dunn, Sean Aspinall, Matthew Jones, Craig Zerouni, Jonathan Hills computer animation assistant Brian Dowrick Backgrounds background supervisor Al Gmuer assistant background supervisors Martin Ansolabehere, Beverley McNamara background artists B.G. Callahan, Piero Sgro, Jonathan O. Goley, Jane Nussbaum, Martin Ansolabehere, Julian Chaney, Kathryn Velsa digital background painter B.G. Callahan background layout artist Nicholas R. Jennings Clean-Up Animation clean-up supervisors Janey Dunn, Michael Comino, Andrew Lawrence clean-up artists Soonjin Mooney, Daryl Brougham, Jeanette Imer, Barbara Krueger, Robert Lacko, Donna Zeller, Dana Jo Granger Inbetween Animation inbetween supervisors Andrew Dunn, Michael Pattinson, Debbie Cramb inbetween artists Darren Vanderburg, Michael Kim, Richard Purdum, George Goodchild, Deborah Barnett Digital Production digital production supervisors Sandra Benenati Beth Goodwin digital production assistant Charlie Luce supervising color stylist Teale Reon Wang color stylist Dene Ann Heming production manager, digital Simon Cruse Production production supervisors Jennie Monica Dina Buteyn production manager Debby Hindman assistant production manager Brooke Williams production coorndiators Charlie Desrochers, Sheerna Carlson, June Tedesco production assistant Derek Iversen Casting casting supervisor Donna Grillo casting coorndiator Alex Gordon casting assistant Julie Morgavi Editorial and Post Production supervising editor Christopher Hink assistant editors Mark Merthe Matt Corey unit post production supervisor Gayle Mnookin post production supervisor Heather Adams post production coorndiator Wendi McNeese post production assistants Matt Brown Shawn Trask track reading Carol Iverson Fred Salinas Joe Trueba Mike Trueba dialogue editors James Hearn Kerry Iverson Denise Whitfield with the additional voices of Jess Harnell, Jeff Bergman, Jeff Glenn Bennett, Charlie Alder, Billy West, Maurice LaMarche, Greg Burson, Rob Paulsen, E.G. Daily, Kath Soucie, Doug Lawrence, Jim Cummings Sound post production sound supervisor and mixer Timothy J. Borquez sound editors Eric Freeman Daisuke Sawa Gabriel Rosas Tom Syslo re-recording mixers Timothy J. Borquez Timothy J. Garrity Music "On My Way" lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg and Derek Drymon composed by Hank Smith Music "No Way Out" & "Look Through My Eyes" lyrics by Sherm Cohen composed by Andy Paley and Sherm Cohen music supervisors Kimberly Oliver Jerry Goldsmith music editors Nicolas Carr Dominick Certo orchestrations Gordon Goodwin Jeremy Wakefield Steve Belfer music preparation JoAnne Kane Music Services Mark Graham David Prince music contributions Lovecat Music score performed by The Hollywood Studio Orchestra director of music production Bodie Chandler director of music adminstration Eric Coleman prints and distributed on Eastman Film prints by Deluxe MPAA / IATSE DOLBY / SDDS / DTS compact disc and cassette available from WALT DiSNEY R E C O R D S copyright © 1998 Disney Enteprises, Inc. all rights reserved. this motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television is the purposes of the copyright law of the United Kingdom. animation production by Caravan Pictures Television Animation (Australia) Pty, Limited produced by Caravan Pictures Television Animation distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution